


Fresh Start & Soul Searching:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Soul Searching Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Beer, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Music, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was enjoying his trip, He found that a new start was just what he needed, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Series: Soul Searching Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694437
Kudos: 1





	Fresh Start & Soul Searching:

*Summary: Steve was enjoying his trip, He found that a new start was just what he needed, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was enjoying his time in Mexico, & he was just being selfish for once, & doing him for a change. He explored the area, that he was staying in, & was remaining active, by going out, as much as he can. He found a bar, **_La Vida_** , & thought it might be a fun place to relax, & have a beer, while listening to some music. 

The place was really jumping that night, He knew that he made the right decision to come in. The place was bright, & colorful, plus it was welcoming. He saw the most beautiful bartender, & he knew that he had to talk to her, Also, He wanted to get to know her too. The Former Seal went straight towards her, & sat down at the bar.

“How can I help you ?”, She asked, as she saw that he sat down in front of him, & waited patiently. “Can I get a beer, Please ?”, “Sure”, She said, as she went to get him a beer. A minute later, she put down in front of him, He took a swig, & gave her his full attention.

“My name is Steve McGarrett, I think you are the perfect person to see about exploring the whole area”, The Five-O Commander said, as he gave her a melting grin. Corrine smiled, & said, as she stuck her hand out for him to take, “My name is Corrine Holden, That shows how smart you are”, as she was busy doing her job. She said, “I get off at 11:00”, Then, She went to tend to her customers, & get through the rest of the night.

At 11:00, Steve & Corrine met for drinks, & to have some privacy. The Hunky Brunette was feeling good, & not expecting a thing, He relaxed for awhile, as he listened to her talk about her life, & what she had accomplished. “I think you should do the rainforest, It’s a experience, Also, You should do a food tour too“, Steve smiled, & said, “I will take your advice”, as he got up, They said their “goodbyes”, & he left for his hotel.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
